


All I want for Christmas

by ahgabounce



Series: 12 Days of Christmas with JJP [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Christmas Carols, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: jaebum takes jinyoung out for karaoke





	

**Author's Note:**

> a little christmas-ey. sorry this was kinda short, the length i write depends on the prompt tbh ;-; 
> 
> prompt by Nandha, tysm bby <3 i changed the prompt a little but i hope you'll still enjoy.

The day before Jinyoung’s drama filming, Jaebum had brought him out to a karaoke place for a singing session to relieve stress and have some fun before he started work. Seeing as it was nearing Christmas, they decided to sing Christmas carols to get into the spirit. Jinyoung was midway in his rendition of a popular carol when he got an idea, turning to Jaebum and singing the next line to him. “All I want for Christmas, is you~”. Except that didn’t go as smoothly as he had planned, his voice cracking on the last two words when he was reminded of the weight of Jaebum’s gaze of admiration on him. He blushed deeply, smacking Jaebum on the shoulder as he hid his face with his fist, embarrassed that he had messed up on something so trivial because of  _ Jaebum.  _

 

“Hyung~~~”, Jinyoung whined. “Look what you did! I told you not to stare blatantly.” Jinyoung pouted at Jaebum’s indifference, “I was just appreciating your beauty… It’s too much of a waste to not look at you, especially when you’re putting your heart and soul into singing for me.” Jaebum grinned when he noticed Jinyoung cringe visibly from his cheesiness, “Stop it, hyung!” Jinyoung snapped playfully, giving Jaebum a mock glare. He wasn’t able to control his laughter, however, when Jaebum stuck his tongue out at him in retaliation.  _ Since when had Jaebum become so childish? _ He smiled to himself,  _ he was so in love with this fool _ . 

 

“It was cute when you messed up, Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum came up from behind him, whispering into his ear as he embraced him in a hug. Jinyoung was glad that Jaebum had nuzzled his face into his neck so Jaebum wasn’t able to see that he was as red as a tomato from his confession. 

 

“But hyung, I wanted it to be perfect...for you..” Jinyoung put on his puppy eyes, pulling away from the hug to look at Jaebum. 

 

“Alright then babe, sing it for me again. I won’t promise that I’ll stop staring at you though.” Jaebum chuckled, eyes full of admiration as he gazed down at Jinyoung, lifting a hand to caress his cheek before pinching it softly, bopping his nose and ruffling his hair. Jaebum’s eyes crinkled as Jinyoung scrunched his nose at the teasing, “Hyung! Sheesh...why do I always let you do this to me?” He huffed, crossing his arms and turning away from Jaebum. “No more songs!” He declared. 

 

“Come on, Jinyoung, don’t be petty…” Jaebum joked, eyes sparkling at Jinyoung’s childishness.  _ Oh, he was so in love with this fool.  _ Jaebum leaned over, tickling Jinyoung in all his sensitive spots. “Ah, h-hyung! S-stop, that itches…” Jinyoung squirmed, trying to get away from Jaebum but to no avail. In the midst of his wriggling, he’d somehow fallen to the ground, Jaebum’s arms caging him in. He was now trapped with nowhere to go. “F-fine, fine! I’ll sing it again! ...Only because you’re tickling me…” Jinyoung rolled his eyes, getting up from their compromising position on the floor, dusting the dirt off his clothes. 

  
Jinyoung closed his eyes, getting into the mood of the song as it played again, not even needing a cue to start singing. Jaebum was amazed at how well his boyfriend knew the song, singing it perfectly without even having to look at the lyrics. When the part came around again, Jinyoung opened his eyes and faced Jaebum, this time looking him in the eyes as he sang the same line. It was breathtaking, and Jaebum was swept off his feet, awed by the sincerity in his eyes and his voice. It made him feel some type of way, and he was sure to tell Jinyoung that, confident that it would cause another round of blushing. However, this time, he was surprised by Jinyoung’s reaction, “You make me feel some type of way too.” Leaving a flustered Jaebum to foot the bill as their karaoke session ended, Jinyoung waltzing out the door like no one’s business.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> thank you to all my subscribers :')
> 
> i'll see you tomorrow. hopefully with a longer fic. 
> 
> -Joy (ahgabounce)


End file.
